Hellffection (Album)
Hellffection or like many fans and Melanie herself calls "Hellction" is Melanie's 3rd album that involves the life of Cry Baby and no K-12 snippets were released in 2019 in December. Tracklist Songs # Freakshow City # Police Office # Copyright is not mine! # Unhappy Meal # I Want You # We can all in the slum # Labyrinth Mall # I Scream # Cinderella # One for all and all alone # Batman # Just keep swimming # Child Prison Deluxes # Restaurant War # Cry Baby # Nurse's Office # Scythe my Scythe Extra # Wonderland Meanings of music Like all Melanie albums, the songs have meanings and criticism of society. Freakshow City Freakshow City is a criticism of the city that is not very good to live, because there are cities where the smells are very bad, there is a lot of violence, there is a lot of pollution and so on. Police Office Police Office is a criticism of police who do not do their job right. Who quit the case without hope. Copyright is not mine! Copyright is not mine! is a song that Melanie and possibly other artists pass, this song talks about copyright. And this song is a way for Melanie to send Youtube to fuck herself because she loves to see what her fans do with her songs, but youtube goes there and takes it off. Unhappy Meal Unhappy Meal is a critique of how restaurants seduce children with toys. I Want You I Want You is a cover of a song that talks about when you love a person but she doesn't give a damn about you We can all in the slum We Can All In The Slum is a song that talks about people who live in a slum but live happily even in a horrible condition. This song was sung with Snow Tha Product. Labyrinth Mall Labyrinth Mall is a criticism of malls that are very large and sometimes you get lost looking like a maze. I Scream I Scream is a rape critic Cinderella Cinderella is a song that is critical of people who live with their stepmothers or stepfather who treat her badly, taking the example of the character Cinderella. This song was only posted on Ariana Grande channel because the song was sung along with Ariana Grande. One for all and all alone One for all and all alone is a song that talks about old friendships that end up for silly reasons. Batman The song Batman talks about people who may be superheroes but without a mask on their face. Just keep swimming Just Keep Swimming is a song that talks about how bad suicide is for people who love you. This song is sung along with Billie Eilish Child Prison Child Prison is the last song on the album and talks about how orphanages can be a prison for children The song is sung by Melanie, Ariana, Snow and Billie. Trivia * Melanie's favorite album song is Batman ** Ariana's is Police Office ** Snow's favorite is Cinderella ** Billie's favorite song is Labyrinth Mall *This album made Billie, Ariana and Snow become Melanie's BFF's Category:Albums